


Team FiGi at Work, or How To Beat Wickham At His Own Game

by imaginarycircus



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, unlikely to ever actually happen in canon, wild speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GiGi has a plan to trap George Wickham. She needs everyone on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team FiGi at Work, or How To Beat Wickham At His Own Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written to make myself feel better about whatever the hell is going on.

“William, you told me to think outside the box.”

“I never use that phrase. It’s hackneyed.” Darcy was so tired he couldn’t rub his eyes anymore without removing skin. The impulse was still there and he flattened his palms on the smooth dark surface of his desk.

“It was implied.” GiGi was hyped on caffeine and pacing his office and waving her arms like a chicken attempting flight.

“I told you that last mocha was a big mistake,” Fitz said.

“Look, I’m thinking outside the box and—”

“GiGi, you are so far outside the box you’re not even using geometry at this point.”

“Exactly. We’ve moved on to number theory and he’ll never suspect!”

“You were the one who encouraged her to minor in math,” Fitz said and flopped back on the couch.

Darcy had heard crack-brained schemes from GiGi before—like the time she wanted to go to a concert in Detroit with three friends and they planned to take the train without an adult. She reasoned that it would build character and that trains were the safest form of transportation. She’d done research, but Wikipedia wasn’t exactly reliable. In the end, Darcy had gone with them. They’d flown. If he never had to listen to Miley Cyrus ever again it would be too soon.

“You know,” Fitz said sitting up. “It makes a certain kind of sense actually. This could work, Darcy.”

Darcy slapped shut his laptop, slid it into its protective case and picked up his keys.

“No. Listen!” GiGi blocked his way even though he hadn’t made a move toward the door. “Let me do this. I want to help. We can’t just pay him off or he’ll never stop. We have to shut him down for good and since you refused to hire an assassin this is our only good option.”

Darcy looked to Fitz who was stroking his goatee thoughtfully. That didn’t necessarily mean he was thinking though. Sometimes he did that when he was just zonked, but his expression gave every indication of cogitation.

“If we let GiGi do this and we play along—it could work. The lawyers are doing what they can. Authorities are waiting for hard evidence, but they can’t get that unless we force his hand. Force him out into the open where he can do something stupid.

“And GGD is right. This is the biggest gun in our arsenal. We should use it to flatten his ass.”

Darcy set his briefcase down on his desk and with his eyes closed he relented. “All right. But I will call every shot. You will not post a video that I do not approve ahead of time. You will not leave San Francisco without notifying me. You will not make a move without running it by me first. Understood?”

“Yes,” GiGi smiled and it was a determined sort of smile, not one of joy, but if they got through this it might be good for her. He wanted her to be strong. That wasn’t going to happen if he tried to lock her in her room where nothing bad could happen to her.

“You’ll post the first video tomorrow. Be bubbly and a little flaky. George always did underestimate your intelligence. I will pretend to be angry and hang up on you. Fitz, play along with her—but don’t give out too much information. Just lay the groundwork to mislead him. I’ll draw up a rough script for each video—”

“Aren’t we supposed to play to our strengths?” GiGi held up her hand to stop him. “Ask Lizzie to write the scripts. We need a professional.”

“Gotta side with the little sis, Darce. Creativity is not your strong point.”

“She should really know what we’re up to so she can coordinate her videos with ours.” GiGi glanced down at her phone. “I can get her on Skype right now. She’s logged on.”

Darcy nodded. It wasn’t an ideal way to reestablish contact with Lizzie, but little about this situation was ideal.

“Lizzie? We need to talk.” GiGi and Fitz crowded together over GiGi’s phone. That was ridiculous. He was not going to squeeze in with them and try to have an intelligent conversation.

Darcy opened his laptop and brought up a secure video chat line. He sent the link to Lizzie and waved GiGi and Fitz over once Lizzie popped up on his screen.

“What’s going on?” Lizzie looked pale, rumpled and still achingly lovely.

“We’re formulating a plan,” Darcy said. “And we need your help. You and Lydia. Probably Charlotte too.”

Darcy couldn’t blame Lizzie for her expression of incredulity, but she listened to GiGi explain exactly how they were going to trap George Wickham using Domino and a campaign of misinformation.

“How can you be sure he’ll watch the videos? Any of ours.” Lizzie was twisting her hair into a rope and Darcy found himself staring idly at the pale sweep of her neck. She frowned at him and shook her hair out.

Fitz explained. “We’ve been able to track the GPS on his phone. We know where he’s holed up and we’ve been able to establish that he’s monitoring all of our Twitter accounts and all the information coming out of Pemberley.”

“You have hackers that good?” Lizzie scoffed.

“No. A friend from college is now a high ranking officer in the FBI. She’s helping us with this case. They’d like to have hard evidence against Wickham, whom they suspect of many illegal activities.

“My legal counsel has done everything they can, but since we have no proof that George extorted money to leave GiGi alone—we can’t touch him for that.” Darcy had to bite back a smile at Lizzie’s ‘of course you know FBI agents’ expression.

“Will you help?” GiGi asked Lizzie.

“What do I have to do?”

“Basically—this is going to be Costume Theatre, without the accessories…”

“What about Lydia?” Lizzie glanced over her shoulder at Lydia’s closed door.

“How good an actress is she?” GiGi asked.

Lizzie laughed. “When she was little she stared in all my amateur plays. My father used to call her ‘Sandra Heartburn.’”

“Good. We’re going to need her most of all.” GiGi proceeded to map out exactly what needed to be done and William felt something stir in his gut—something like hope mixed with determination. It also felt like cement.

His inclination was to go off like some knight errant, but that would be foolish. There was safety in numbers and they could not afford to make a mistake at this juncture.

GiGi was right. Wickham would never expect this. No rational person would.


End file.
